Domination
by soloego
Summary: Ichigo comes back home from an exhausting day of work and fights off his inner hollow "urges"


_My first ever FanFic submission! I am not very skilled at writing but I hope to be better with the more I submit! To be honest, I was a little embarrassed writing this one; I could've added more...eh...you'll understand. _

**Title:** Domination

**Pairing: **Hichi/Ichi (one of my fave yaoi pairs)

**Summary: **Ichigo comes back home from an exhausting day of work and fights off his inner hollow "urges"

**Rating: **M for content, yaoi, suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters. They are owned by Tite Kubo. I only make little stories of my silly fantasies and tweak the characters to my liking

A little short, gomen. Enjoy ^_~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Domination**

"HEY! WHA'D I JUST SAY!? LET GO OF ME!!"

The strawberry blonde found himself glued to his bed, pale arms wrapped tightly around him. He was not in the mood for such play, especially after a long day at work. Spending an entire five hours scooping ice cream on a summer day like today adds up to a sweaty, sweet-smelling Ichigo Kurosaki. Furrowing his brows, the annoyed substitute shinigami attempted escape the hot uncomfortable confinement, but to no avail.

"The hell is your problem!? I'm tired! Get off!", growled Ichigo, squirming under the now tightened grasp. Hichigo simply grinned, reluctant to let go.

"Yer didn't even call fer me today! Someone as weak as 'yerself shoul' yearn fer someone stronger like me; yeh just not good enough! King!" His voice was as sharp as pins and needles, stabbing Ichigo's mind.

Before Ichigo could even consider spitting out a rebuttal he felt his hollow shift his grip a little, causing Ichigo to squirm uncomfortably. Snickering, the pale clone lifted his nose to the lightly-tanned figure's neck. "Mmmm, 'yer smell good, Ichi, like strawberries"

"Grahh, it's the ice-cream.." Lightly blushing, Ichigo relaxed his body and gave in to the light puffs of cool air at his damp neck causing him to pant lightly. Hichigo released his arms. Stunned by the sudden mood change of his white-skinned replica, for a moment he forgot that he was being aggravated by his own hollow, previously dwindling him down verbally to nothing, to dirt. Ichigo _hated_ himself allowing to summit so easily so fast. Domination. Something his inner hollow could do so successfully. Even in battle, during the deadliest and bloodiest of times, he struggled to keep his hollow away, but never prevailed.

Now, lying there in his bedroom on his navy blue striped bed, his hollow seducing him, he hated the hollow for getting what he wanted, allowing himself to be taken advantage of. What was this feeling? Jealousy? Anger? Frustration? Lust, even?

"Oh.." Hichigo broke the substitute shinigami out of his concentrated thoughts by cleaning off some left-over strawberry flavored left-overs from work on his neck. The pale-skinned replica chuckled darkly. "I missed 'yer, ya idiot" Ichigo growled something incomprehensible in response while Hichigo snickered again and continued lapping, leaving trails at the strawberry blonde's jaw line.

"Gnhh…..", groaned Ichigo at the sensations he was receiving. "N-no….I..can't....NO!! GET OFF ME!!!" Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and mustered all of his strength left to push his hollow off from his body. To Ichigo's surprise, Hichigo reluctantly obeyed and simply 'humph'd' in response, giving his king only just a little more space on the bed.

"King, why'd yeh stop meh? Thought yeh liked that kinda thing.", obviously unsatisfied, Hichigo let out a disapproving choked growl when Ichigo snapped up from the bed and began walking out his bedroom door.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Keep friggin' seducing me like that and you're out! GOT IT, HOLLOW!?", Ichigo barked, flushed and frustrated, slamming the door shut.

The pale hollow grinned mischievously. "Ain't the time yet fer me to be apologizing', King. Yeh just so cute when yer get angry like tha'. ROUN' TWO BEGINS!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ta Daa! There it is! It's yaoi. Please, no flaming. I spent too much time, more than anticipated, on this and I hope to write more skillfully and faster really soon!_


End file.
